


Arcade

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Series: Showdown [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka adalah idola. Dan katakan saja sebagian besar dari mereka tidak pernah bermain ke tempat nongkrong remaja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! adalah milik Happy Element, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan cerita ini.

Mereka tahu mereka adalah idola, merangkap pemuda-pemuda tampan penuh karisma, bahkan beberapa ada yang memiliki talenta luar biasa dan hampir diakui dunia. Mereka adalah sosok-sosok yang profesional, mereka sudah cukup berpengalaman sebagai idola.

Mereka adalah idola, yang paling lama bersekolah dan paling berpengalaman di Yumenosaki. Mereka yang menatap perang antara seorang Maharaja berambut pirang dengan berbagai macam orang. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah lama dipecahkan demi kejayaan.

Namun kali ini, kita tidak akan berbicara tentang sekumpulan idola dengan masa lalu malang. Tidak juga membahas tentang perang talenta yang membuat sekolah mereka berjaya di tengah kegelapan. Apalagi kenangan menyedihkan beberapa pemuda yang terjebak kekalahan.

Mereka adalah idola, merangkap murid sekolah menengah atas yang ternama.

Dan hari ini, mereka akan mencoba bersikap seperti anak SMA pada umumnya.

Caranya?

Ah, tidak begitu kompleks dan menyusahkan, tidak sesulit menciptakan sebuah _Dream Festival_. Ada sebuah _arcade_ yang baru buka di dekat sekolah. Dan tampaknya, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua dengan senyum secerah matahari berpikir adalah ide yang bagus untuk membawa semua temannya ke sana. Hitung-hitung untuk pergantian suasana.

Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah, tidak semua temannya tahu tata cara bermain di sana.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke tempat seperti ini,” Nito Nazuna berkata sembari menaikkan tali tasnya yang merosot. Sepasang iris sewarna senja menatap berbagai macam mesin permainan yang menyala dalam cahaya warna-warni. Ia ingat pernah membawa anggota _unit_ -nya bermain di tempat seperti ini, yang berakhir dengan cukup menyenangkan.

“Begitu? Temanku sering mengajakku ke sini, tetapi adikku tidak memperbolehkannya,” Kuro Kiryu melirik sebuah mesin dengan senapan plastik di sisi dalam _arcade_ , tepat berada di tengah ruangan yang dipenuhi mesin mainan, sebuah nostalgia melintas di dalam matanya.

“Ah, ada ikannya~” Shinkai Kanata melompat ke satu mesin yang dihiasi dengan gambar ikan. Senyum lebarnya seketika menghilang ketika ia melihat permainan macam apa itu, “Kenapa kau mau meninju ikan untuk mendapatkan tiket?” ia bertanya, entah kepada siapa.

“Karena memang seperti itulah permainannya,” Hasumi Keito menjelaskan sembari menaikkan kacamatanya. Matanya kemudian melirik sosok yang seharusnya berdiri di dekatnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris sewarna lazuardi yang kini berdiri di hadapan sebuah mesin dengan kendali pesawat luar angkasa, pemuda itu tengah menekan tombol sebuah mesin dengan keheranan yang amat sangat. Keito menghela napas berat.

“Eichi, mesinnya tidak akan berjalan bila kau belum memasukkan koin ke dalamnya.”

Tenshouin Eichi menoleh, wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan, “Begitukah?”

Aneh rasanya melihat seorang anak SMA tidak tahu cara kerja mesin di _arcade_ yang notabene adalah tempat perkumpulan remaja-remaja seumuran mereka, terlepas dari idola atau bukan. Tetapi ini Tenshouin Eichi, jadi entah mengapa rasanya bisa maklum dan biasa.

“Apakah kau belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini, Tenshouin?” Nazuna bertanya, tampak sangat terkejut. Ia tahu ada beberapa temannya yang jarang ke _Arcade_ —Nazuna sendiri jarang ke sini, tetapi tidak ada yang tidak pernah. Setidaknya sekali atau dua kali.

Eichi tersenyum, kedua matanya tertutup, “Tidak pernah. Ini pertama kalinya,” katanya.

Nazuna merasa kasihan, tetapi entah kenapa dorongan untuk tertawa jauh lebih besar.

“Yap, ini kuberikan kalian satu kantong koin. Bila habis, beli sendiri di sana,” Hakaze Kaoru menyeruak secara tiba-tiba. Tangannya penuh dengan sekantong kecil berisi koin. Kaoru memberikan satu-persatu kantong yang ia genggam kepada semua orang yang hadir— _diseret_ oleh Morisawa Chiaki ke sana. Hingga akhirnya tersisa satu kantong untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Apa yang kalian tunggu? Menyebarlah. Oh, dan bila kalian mendapatkan banyak tiket, kalian bisa menukarkannya dengan hadiah di sana, semakin banyak, semakin besar,” Kaoru sudah sering datang ke tempat ini, tetapi ia yakin beberapa temannya belum pernah, jadi ia menekankan penjelasan ekstra pada tata cara bermain paling dasar di dalam _Arcade_ tersebut.

“Wahahaha, Sena! Lihat, lihat, ada mesin yang menari tuh! Kutantang kau melawanku!”

“Haaah? Tung—jangan tarik aku! Seragamku sobek, oi!”

Diikuti dengan seruan dari suatu tempat di ujung _Arcade_ yang hampir tak terlihat, “ _Amazing_! Jadi kau harus mengarahkan cakar ini untuk mengambil boneka, baiklah aku mengerti!”

Namun tampaknya tidak semua orang mendengarkan penjelaskan Kaoru. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Toh lagipula, sedang apa pula dirinya di sini? Chiaki menyeretnya, dan berpikir bahwa di _Arcade_ akan ada banyak gadis cantik, ia menurut saja. Siapa yang menyangka Chiaki ternyata membawa teman-teman mereka juga?

“Oi, Kaoru-chin,” Nazuna menyikut sang UNDEAD, seringai tersulam di wajahnya. Yang sesungguhnya sangat tidak pantas di wajah menggemaskan Nazuna, tetapi bukan itu intinya.

Kaoru menoleh, menatap Nazuna penuh tanya, “Apa?” tanyanya, akhirnya.

Nazuna tertawa, “Kau tahu aku masih belum terima kekalahanku di pertarungan menari beberapa minggu yang lalu, karena itu, aku akan menantangmu,” ajaibnya, Nazuna tidak menggigit lidahnya sendiri ketika ia berkata. Pemimpin Ra*bits tersebut kemudian menunjuk mesin terdekat, yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi keras yang  cukup memacu adrenalin.

Kaoru menatap mesin dengan sepasang senapan di depannya itu sejenak, sebelum terkekeh.

“Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu. Tetapi jangan menangis bila kau kalah karena biarpun aku pernah mengiramu sebagai seorang gadis, kau masih laki-laki,” Kaoru berjalan ke arah mesin penembak tersebut. Biarpun Kaoru adalah seorang idola yang agak profesional, ia juga cukup berpengalaman menembaki para _zombie_ , Nazuna sepertinya membuat kesalahan.

Nazuna ikut tertawa kemudian mengambil posisi di senapan yang lainnya, sebelah tangannya bersiap menekan tombol-tombol yang tersedia, “Kembali kepadamu, Kaoru-chin.”

Kaoru memasukkan koin yang dibutuhkan ke dalam mesin, lalu menoleh, “Kau tahu, bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan tantangannya?” tanyanya, menarik perhatian Nazuna.

“Maksudmu?” tanya Nazuna, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi.

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu menyeringai, “Bagaimana bila siapapun yang mendapatkan tiket terbanyak adalah pemenangnya? Karena pertarungan menari yang lalu adalah antar kelas, mari kita buat pertarungan ini menjadi antara kelas juga.”

Nazuna tidak pernah merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya secepat itu, tangannya begerak cepat mengetik pesan untuk teman sekelasnya yang lain, “Ide bagus, Kaoru-chin!”

Apa yang seharusnya menyenangkan lagi-lagi berubah menjadi medan perang.

 

* * *

 

“Kau mau main apa, Itsuki?” Kuro memiringkan kepalanya, menatap teman masa kecilnya yang tampak sangat tidak puas berdiri di tengah mesin permainan yang siap dimainkan.

“Aku tidak tertarik dengan permainan tidak elegan seperti ini, ugh,” Itsuki Shu memijat kepalanya yang pening. Ia bahkan lupa mengapa ia setuju untuk diseret Chiaki ke sini. Semua bunyi keras dan kedip cahaya warna-warni membuatnya pening. Belum lagi beberapa seruan dan teriakan dari teman-temannya, syukurlah _Arcade_ kala itu sedang sepi. Shu tidak tahu apa nasibnya bila saja ia harus berdesakan dengan kerumunan orang di tempat seperti ini.

“Yah, kesenangan tidak  harus elegan, kan?” Kuro menaikkan sebelah bahunya.

“Benar, dan tempat ini tersembunyi dari sinar matahari dan tidak begitu terang.”

Katakan saja baik Kuro dan Shu melompat cukup tinggi.

“Sakuma, aku tidak melihatmu. Kupikir kau tidak datang?” Kuro menatap Sakuma Rei yang tengah memainkan kantong berisi koin yang diberikan kepadanya. Anggota Akatsuki itu mengerjap, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka temannya yang satu itu akan ikut ke sini. Dan sejak kapan ia di situ? Kuro bersumpah Rei barusan memadat dari bayangan dan kegelapan.

“Aku ikut karena ingin melihat bagaimana teknologi modern yang disenangi kalian ini, Kiryuu- _kun_ ,” Rei mendekati mesin terdekat, dimana terdapat sebuah motor yang dapat bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri serta dua buah benda menyerupai mobil lengkap dengan setirnya dan rem serta gas. Rei kemudian menoleh ke arah Shu dan Kuro, senyumnya lebar.

“Ayo, Shu. Hanya satu permainan tidak akan menyakitkan,” Rei menggesturkan tangannya ke arah salah satu mobil, sepasang iris sewarna senja yang sangat identik dengan milik adiknya berbinar samar. Kentara sekali Rei ingin mencoba permainan modern yang ini.

Shu membuang muka, “Aku tidak tertarik,” katanya, sembari menaikkan Mademoiselle lebih dekat ke arahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua rekannya bertukar pandang, seolah berbagi rencana.

“Kau tahu, Itsuki. Barusan aku melihat sebuah boneka antik di etalase, cukup bagus. Tetapi hanya bisa dibeli dengan tiket,” Kuro berkata, dengan santai naik ke atas motor yang tersedia. Pemuda itu mengecek keseimbangan dan berat yang dapat ditahan oleh benda tersebut sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah Shu yang sedikit ragu begitu mendengar kalimat Kuro.

“Kau yakin tidak mau mencoba mendapatkannya?” Rei menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Shu mendecih dan meletakkan Mademoiselle dengan hati-hati ke dalam tasnya sebelum naik ke atas mobil balap yang terakhir. Wajahnya tampak tidak puas, tetapi matanya berkilat penuh dengan determinasi yang nyata. Rei tertawa, Kuro menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kalau begitu, Shu, mari kita mulai pertarungan kita yang lain,” Rei memasukkan beberapa koin, mengecek pedal gas dan rem untuk mengecek apakah ada kerusakan pada mobilnya.

Shu mendecih, “Aku akan membayar kekalahanku yang lalu, Rei.”

Terdengar suara denting mesin, tanda bahwa balapan mereka akan segera dimulai. Kuro mengetes motornya untuk yang terakhir kali, Rei melirik teman sekelasnya itu sebelum menoleh ke arah Shu, senyumnya lebar dan misterius, “Tentu saja, silahkan, tetapi jangan lupa kali ini kau bertarung bersama teman-temanmu. Dan aku juga memiliki rekanku sendiri.”

 

* * *

 

“Lihat, Chiaki, kau bisa menangkap ikan~” Kanata menunjuk mesin terdekat yang memancarkan pendar biru dan efek seperti gelombang lautan. Pemuda yang dipanggil melompat mendekat dan memperhatikan mesin mirip meja kopi rendah, mengeluarkan suara dengung pelan dari tenggorokannya seolah ia berusaha berpikir bagaimana cara mainnya.

“Kau benar, Kanata! Lihat, kau bahkan bisa menangkap ubur-ubur, dan hiu!” Chiaki berseru bersemangat. Matanya menatap ikan-ikan dua dimensi yang berenang di layar mesin tersebut.

“Ah, aku tidak mau menangkap ubur-ubur, aku hanya ingin menangkap ikan,” Kanata menjawab, suaranya berubah menjadi penuh konflik. Pemuda berambut biru itu memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang berkerumun seolah minta ditangkap dengan jaring mainan.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita tangkap ikannya saja!” Chiaki duduk di sisi meja permainan tersebut, menekan beberapa tombol yang tersedia untuk mengecek tombol apa yang melakukan apa. Tanpa basa-basi, Chiaki memasukkan beberapa koin yang dibutuhkan untuk bermain. Seketika, ikan-ikan di dalam layar menghilang, seolah bersiap untuk permainan.

Kanata mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Chiaki, memperhatikan tata cara bermain yang tertulis tepat di hadapannya. “Tetapi dimana jaringnya?” pemuda itu mendadak menoleh.

Chiaki menoleh ke sekelilingnya, “Kau benar, aku juga tidak melihat jaringnya! Dimana mereka menyimpannya?” pemuda itu menggeser kursinya untuk melihat ke bawah mesin.

“Perlukah kita bertanya?” Kanata ikut melongok ke kolong, memicingkan matanya untuk mencari dimana benda yang lazim digunakan untuk menangkap ikan sungguhan itu berada.

“Bagaimana bila kita menggunakan jaring dari permainan basket yang kita lewati tadi?” kepala cokelat tua menyembul dari bawah meja. Chiaki menoleh ke arah sekumpulan mesin permainan basket yang barusan ia lewati bersama Kanata, menatap _ring_ di ujung mesinnya.

“Terlalu besar, dan lubangnya juga terlalu besar,” Kanata menggeleng tidak setuju.

 Terdengar suara sesuatu tercebur ke dalam air yang keras, “Ah?” Chiaki menoleh.

“Ada apa?” kepala biru muda menyembul dari balik meja.

“Aku tidak sengaja menekan tombol mulai,” Chiaki mengembalikan tubuhnya ke atas kursi dan menekan tombol yang tersedia. “Whoaaah!” pemuda itu berseru ketika sebuah jaring dua dimensi terlempar dari sudutnya, menangkap semua ikan-ikan di dekatnya dengan cepat, terdengar suara berdenging dan banyak tiket meluncur keluar dari sisi tempat duduk Chiaki.

Sang _Hero_ tertawa, “Kanata! Ternyata kau hanya perlu menekan ini dan jaringnya akan keluar!” serunya, sembari menekan tombol di hadapannya berkali-kali.

Kanata duduk tegak dengan segera dan mencoba tombol yang dimaksud oleh Chiaki, sepasang iris sewarna samudra berbinar, “Kau benar, Chiaki! Tetapi kau mulai lebih dulu.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita ulang lagi!” Chiaki menekan tombol lainnya dan memasukkan koin.

 

* * *

 

“Jadi, bagaimana caranya menggunakan ini, Wataru?” Eichi mengintip dari balik bahu Wataru Hibiki, memperhatikan cara pemuda berambut platina panjang itu mengoperasikan sesuatu mirip cakar yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil boneka di dasar mesin. Sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi berbinar ketika melihat Wataru berhasil mendapatkan dua boneka sekaligus.

“Sangat mudah, Eichi! Sangat mudah dan sangat _amazing_ ~! Kau hanya perlu mengoperasikan cakar ini ke atas boneka yang kau inginkan, lalu tekan tombol ini, dan secara otomatis cakarnya akan membawa boneka itu ke atas lubang yang di sana,” Wataru menjelaskan sembari berjongkok dan mengeluarkan dua boneka yang ia dapatkan.

Adalah dua buah boneka kucing yang hampir identik. Yang satu berwarna kuning dengan hiasan mahkota di kepalanya dan pakaian putih yang dengan sangat mencurigakannya identik dengan seragam fine lengkap dengan jubah merah, sedangkan yang lain berwarna hijau dengan kacamata serta pakaian tradisional mirip milik Akatsuki. Wataru menyorongkan kucing bermahkota kepada Eichi dan yang berkacamata untuk Keito.

Entah mengapa Keito hampir mengira Wataru sengaja. Namun ketika matanya menangkap mesin boneka di depan Wataru, ia tak tahu apakah ia ingin menangis atau tertawa atau lempar diri ke jalanan terdekat. Karena siapa pula yang rajin membuat permainan _crane_ dengan boneka kucing yang didesain berdasarkan pada idola? Tunggu, ia bahkan tak tahu itu eksis.

Bila Keito memperhatikan lebih dekat, ia bersumpah ia dapat melihat anak-anak Trickstar di dalamnya. Ia dapat mengenali pola kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan biru itu dimana saja.

“Begitukah?” Eichi berjalan mendekat, melongok ke dalam kaca. “Ah, yang itu mirip Tori.”

Keito menghela napas, “Karena mungkin itu memang didesain berdasarkan Tori. Nama permainannya saja _Nyan Idols_ ,” pemuda berambut hijau itu benar-benar gagal paham siapa orang yang membuat permainan seperti ini. Entah orang itu kreatif, atau kurang kerjaan.

Atau mungkin keduanya. Kreatif dan kurang kerjaan.

Eichi tidak menjawab dan merogoh kantong koinnya. Pemuda itu memasukkan satu koin yang dibutuhkan dan mulai mencobanya. Keito menonton dari belakang, dan Wataru mengarahkan kemana cakar itu seharusnya berjalan; sepertinya mereka mengincar boneka kucing Tori itu.

“Sedikit ke kiri,” Wataru berkata.

Eichi mengangguk sebelum menekan tombol yang tersedia.

Cakar itu bergerak turun dengan perlahan, tepat di atas kepala boneka kucing mirip Tori yang tergeletak di atas boneka kucing berpakaian Ranger yang dengan mencurigakannya sangat identik dengan Tetora, dalam sepersekian detik, cakar-cakar itu mengatup di atas kepala Tori.

Himemiya Tori yang malang.

(Tetapi bukan itu fokusnya)

Cakar tersebut kembali bergerak ke atas, membawa boneka kucing Tori bersamanya. Namun belum sempat cakar itu bergerak ke atas lubang yang tersedia, boneka Tori kembali terjatuh ke atas tumpukan boneka-boneka kucing idola lainnya, berguling hingga telungkup di atas kepala boneka kucing berpakaian Knights yang kelewat mirip dengan sosok Tsukasa Suou.

Keito hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yah, permainan seperti itu memang butuh keberuntungan dan usaha ekstra. Serta sedikit emosi, darah, dan juga air mata.

“Mau mencobanya lagi, _Emperor_?” Wataru bertanya, senyumnya optimis dan terlihat menyenangkan. “Siapa tahu Dewi Fortuna akan menoleh kepadamu di yang berikutnya!” lengkap dengan kelopak bunga mawar yang membuat Keito yakin akan susah dibersihkan.

Eichi tersenyum.

Seorang staf _Arcade_ kemudian lewat di belakang mereka, dan Eichi mengulurkan tangannya.

“Permisi, berapa harga satu mesin ini? Semuanya, bersama semua bonekanya.”

Keito lelah.

 

* * *

 

“Jadi, berapa tiket yang kau kumpulkan, Kuro-chin?” Nazuna bertanya, ekspresinya sedikit kesal. Pemuda itu menggulung kedua lengan _blazer_ -nya hingga ke siku, hasil dari pertarungan membunuh _zombie_ dengan Kaoru yang bahkan sama sekali tidak berkeringat.

“Cukup banyak, sekitar 300?” Kuro memperlihatkan tiket hasil dari balapannya yang sudah ia lipat dengan rapi. Menggunung di tangannya seperti harapan bagi kelas 3-B dan Nazuna yang harus menerima kekalahan absurd untuk kedua kalinya dari seorang Hakaze Kaoru.

“Wah! Serius!? Kau hebat, Kuro-chin!” mata Nazuna berkilau.

Kaoru menoleh ke arah Chiaki, “Berapa banyak yang kau dapat?”

Chiaki tertawa, “Banyak sekali! Aku tidak menghitungnya!” pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendadak mengeluarkan seember penuh tiket yang membuat Kaoru melompat ke belakang karena terkejut. Dari mana ia mendapatkan embernya, Kaoru tidak habis pikir sama sekali.

“Nazuna, aku juga mendapatkan banyak, tetapi Chiaki jauh lebih banyak,” Kanata ikut mengeluarkan ember berisi tiket berwarna keemasan yang ia dapatkan. Perlahan memberikannya kepada Nazuna yang matanya membesar tidak percaya—serius, Nazuna bahkan tak tahu permainan apa yang mereka mainkan hingga panen tiket _Arcade_ seperti ini.

“Hmph, ini, aku dapat sekitar 200,” Shu memberikan sekumpulan tiket miliknya sendiri yang juga sudah dilipat dengan rapi, bahkan diikat dengan sebuah pita lembut berwarna cerah.

“Aku tidak tahu berapa,” Rei mengulurkan tangannya sebelum menjatuhkan kumpulan tiketnya yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai. Nazuna menghitungnya dengan cepat, milik Rei tidak begitu banyak, padahal Nazuna sangat berharap Rei membalik meja seperti pertarungan menari kemarin. Bila saja Kaoru tidak menang dari Nazuna, kelas 3-B dapat menang.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Wataru-chin?” Nazuna menoleh ke satu-satunya harapan mereka.

Wataru tertawa, “Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk dengan _crane_ , tetapi sebagai gantinya, aku mendapatkan ini untukmu,” Wataru memberikan sebuah boneka kucing mirip Tomoya Mashiro lengkap dengan sebuah bunga mawar berwarna putih di tangannya kepada Nazuna.

Pemimpin Ra*bits itu tertegun, “Terima kasih...? Bukan yang aku butuhkan tetapi oke. Apakah bunga mawar ini kau dapatkan dari _crane_ juga?”

Keito menepuk bahu Kaoru, “Aku hanya mendapatkan 50. Eichi sangat penasaran dengan _crane_ di sebelah sana, dia menggunakan koinku juga,” pemuda berambut hijau itu meletakkan tiketnya di telapak tangan Kaoru dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Eichi melambaikan sebelah tangan boneka yang ia dapatkan dengan senyum cerah dan sepasang mata yang berbinar puas. Sebuah boneka kucing berwarna oranye gelap yang berpakaian Knights dengan hiasan mahkota berwarna keemasan.

Kaoru memasukkan semua tiket yang ia dapatkan ke dalam ember Chiaki, “Melihat ini sepertinya kami menang lagi, eh?” tanyanya sembari tertawa.

Nazuna melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ekspresinya tidak ikhlas, “Sepertinya be—”

“Wahahahaha~! Ada apa denganmu, Sena!? Bergerak, bergerak! Hop hop hop!”

Sepertinya semua orang melupakan dua orang terakhir dari kelas mereka.

Suara Tsukinaga Leo datang dari arah depan _Arcade_ , dan mendengar pemuda itu menyerukan nama rekannya, hampir pasti bahwa Izumi Sena bersamanya. Pantas saja semua orang tidak dapat menemukan mereka di dalam _Arcade_ dan hampir melupakan keduanya.

“Kau tahu! Kiri kanan kiri kanan belakang depan—! Huh!? Oh, inspirasiku kembali!”

“Jangan menulis sambil menari! Ugh, kau ini!”

Ketika semua orang sampai di depan _Arcade_ untuk mencari dua teman mereka yang menghilang seolah ditelan kegelapan, sebuah kerumunan besar orang sudah terbentuk di depan gedung tersebut. Dan di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu adalah Leo dan Izumi, menari di atas _dance dance revolution_ dengan lagu yang semua orang kenali sebagai level _expert_.

Kaki Leo bergerak dengan sangat cepat hingga mata manusia biasa hampir tidak dapat mengikutinya. Sang Raja bergerak sembari menuliskan sesuatu di dalam buku yang selalu ia bawa-bawa, Leo bahkan sama sekali tidak berpegangan atau takut tubuhnya oleng, seolah hanya mengikuti _beat_ lagu saja sudah cukup baginya untuk menguasai _dance dance revolution_. Tiket mengalir deras dari mesin di sisi Leo, bagaikan air terjun harapan kelas 3-B.

Sementara itu, Izumi berusaha keras mengikuti lagu, beberapa kali ia tersandung biarpun sudah berpegangan erat pada pembatas di belakang punggung. Pemuda itu tampak sangat kesal, berkali-kali langkahnya _miss_ , dan Izumi bahkan belum mendapatkan tiket _Arcade_.

“Bergerak, Sena! Siapa tahu saja para peri akan membantumu, wahahaha~!”

“Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari seseorang yang menari dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi sembari menulis!”

Nazuna menyikut Kaoru lagi, sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajahnya.

“Sepertinya kali ini kami yang memenangkan pertarungan ini, Kaoru-chin.”

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfict ketiga Azu di sini!
> 
> Sequel dari Showdown, masih tentang keabsurdan para anak kelas tiga. Masih tentang perang gagal paham mereka, terinspirasi dari joke Tenshouin Eichi tidak pernah ke mall, tapi berhubung dia sudah ke mall, jadi mari letakkan dia di dalam arcade. Ada yang tertarik dengan headcanon Kaoru pasti sering ke arcade dan Chiaki yang ternyata jago main di arcade? ahahaha~
> 
> Oh iya, crane dan DDR itu memang butuh iman dan taqwa banget deh maininnya, Azu stress sendiri. Tapi kalo bisa atau dapet boneka, rasanya tuh bahagia banget, ahahahaha~ Dan tiket yang Azu maksud di sini seperti tiket di tim*zone, tetapi Azu ganti warnanya jadi emas, biar elit sedikit, wwwwww.
> 
> Kemungkinan besar Azu akan membuat sequel yang lainnya, karena mereka semua ini sangat menarik, plus semoga saja salah satu dari anak kelas tiga ini ada yang sudi pulang ke akun Azu, orz. Dan semoga saja inspirasi datang sederas tiket mengalir keluar dari mesin DDR di bagian Leo, uhuk.
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca~!


End file.
